


First Time

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sex Toys, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Sakura and her girlfriend have fun. At the beginning, Aoi isn't too sure.





	

".. Asahina dear, you seem worried.. are you sure about this?" Sakura asked, gently holding onto the small woman who was nervously panting. Simply, Aoi nodded as she laid her head back, closing her eyes. She didn't seem sure at all but she wanted this.

"Go ahead.. just please, don't be rough.. this is the first time I actually put.. something inside of me.. besides tampons of course." Aoi nervously chuckled as she reached up to hold on to Sakura's broad shoulders. Simply, the much larger woman sweetly chuckled before slowly sliding the strap on dildo into Aoi, making the small woman gasp and widen her eyes. She curled her toes a bit, biting her lip and wincing. 

Sakura began to seem quiet unsure. "Does this hurt, darling?" She asked.  
"Y-Yes.. give me a moment.." Aoi whimpered a bit as she shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Soon enough, she wrapped her legs around Sakura's thick hips, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. Sakura simply watched before beginning to push in further, Aoi's breath hitching as her girlfriend did so. Soon enough, the large woman began to slowly and softly thrust into Aoi. She watched the small woman's face scrunch up in mixed pleasure and pain. 

The petite woman was starting to adjust to the feeling. She let out a soft moan of delight, arching her back a bit. "Aahh.. mm.. think you can go a little faster?" She asked softly in which Sakura did so. The large woman eventually leaned down, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss as she quickly yet gently thrusted into her. Surprised, Aoi leaned into the kiss as she tangled her fingers in Sakura's white mane, beginning to buck her hips. Sakura seemed delighted with her girlfriend's cute movements and her noises.

Slowly, she pulled away from the kiss. Sakura decided to get a tad rougher with her thrusts, just to see if Aoi liked it. She did. The girl was practically screaming and wailing by now, her climax curling in her gut. Aoi shifted around, roughly bucking her hips as she curled her toes. Slightly, Sakura grinned as she watched. This was adorable just to see Aoi's face scrunch up in pleasure and delight. 

"Oh, fuck! Sakuraaaa-!" Aoi cried out loudly. "Come on, please.. please, harder..!" She squealed softly, trying to haul Sakura closer. Delightfully, the large woman did as she was told. By now, she was quickly and roughly thrusting into her girlfriend who was screaming and crying out Sakura's in delight. It didn't seem like long before Aoi finally clenched around the toy as she gushed, panting and groaning. "Mmmf- ghh.. that's good.. you were good.. mm.." She slurred softly, laying her head back a bit. Simply, Sakura smiled and she slowly pulled out before leaning down to kiss Aoi.

"That's good to hear, dear. Think you could be the top next time?" Sakura teased.  
"O-Oh? I.. I'm up for the challenge." Aoi giggled breathily, her girlfriend simply chuckling along with her. Sakura removed the toy from herself before placing it aside. "Now some on, let's go get cleaned up."

"Mm.. sure.. you have to carry me though." Aoi cooed.  
"If you say so, Asahina darling." Sakura cooed, picking up her girlfriend and carrying her out to the bathroom so the two could get cleaned up. Both of them were definitely satisfied and couldn't wait till the next time.


End file.
